Leuké Selene III: El corazón de Raika
by Isilme
Summary: Dos nuevos personajes entran en escenas, uno dispuesto a poner en apuros a Raika/Leuké


Notas preliminares:   
1-Esta historia sigue la línea temporal de las dos anteriores, si no las habéis leído no entenderéis   
absolutamente nada.  
2-Los nombres y apellidos existen como tales en Japón, lo que ignoro es su significado (los he   
sacado de una página web repleta de nombres japoneses).  
3- Todos los personajes son (c) de CLAMP excepto Leuké Selene y los dos chicos que aparecen   
por primera vez. Respetad los derechos de autor, por favor.  
4-Esta historia va dedicada a los que la han hecho posible y necesaria con sus amables e-mails.   
¡Gracias amigos!  
  
LEUKÉ SELENE III: EL CORAZÓN DE RAIKA  
  
- ¡Tu jardín es tan bonito, Tomoyo!- exclamó Sakura, respirando hondo para que el fresco aire de la   
tarde llenara sus pulmones.   
- El jardinero me ha enseñado todos los trucos para que las flores no se marchiten con el sol.   
Tomoyo, Sakura y sus guardianes se encontraban en la extensa zona verde que rodeaba la   
mansión de aquélla. El verano tendía a su fin, ya había comenzado el cuatrimestre escolar y apetecía   
salir de vez en cuando a disfrutar de la brisa.   
- Algo le ocurre a esa planta de ahí- Keroberos se adelantó y examinó una mata cuyas flores estaban   
mustias.- Es la única marchita.  
- Qué extraño- Tomoyo se entristeció.- Es el rosal más bonito que tenemos, y hace unos días estaba   
bien.   
Leuké se apartó del lado de Yue un momento y se acecó a la planta, con la expresión serena.   
Los rayos de sol hacían que sus cabellos brillaran como hilos de oro, enmarcando su níveo rostro. Se   
arrodilló junto al rosal enfermo y extendió su mano sobre una de las marchitas flores, ante la   
expectación de todos. El asombro general aumentó cuando una pálida luz plateada envolvió a toda la   
mata y, en cuestión de segundos, sus ramas se llenaron de rosas de terciopelo rojo, perfumadas de   
nuevo. Se levantó y regresó con los otros, sonriendo.   
- Pero Le…Leuké, ¿cómo has hecho eso?- Sakura abrió los ojos como platos.   
- ¡Qué preciosidad! Muchas gracias.- Tomoyo estaba muy contenta ahora.  
- Tengo ciertos poderes sobre las plantas porque la Carta Flor es una de mis subordinadas.   
Yue cerró los ojos y sonrió levemente. La magia de Leuké, al igual que la de Kero y la de él   
mismo, estaba aprendiendo a interactuar con las Cartas de su Maestra.   
  
***  
  
- ¡Cuánto libro! Oye, Kurosawa, ¿de verdad tenemos que leernos todo esto?- preguntó Raika,   
mientras avanzaba por los pasillos de la facultad con tres gruesos tomos en sus brazos.   
- Si queremos hacer un buen trabajo, no hay más remedio. Además, seguro que son muy   
interesantes.   
La chica suspiró y sonrió a su compañero de clase. Subaru Kurosawa era un muchacho   
relativamente bajito, con el pelo castaño, al igual que sus ojos, los cuales podían verse a través de unas   
gafas no demasiado grandes. En la Universidad tenía fama de solitario y de perfeccionista en los   
estudios, porque apenas hablaba con la gente y sus notas eran insuperables.   
Raika Natsukime era muy diferente. Trabajaba duro, tanto como le permitía la velocidad con   
la que en poco tiempo había aprendido lo que los demás en veinte. Pero su carácter era alegre y   
amable con todos, aquello le gustaba, tenía cerca de sus buenos amigos Touya y Yukito, y a   
estupendos compañeros como Subaru, su pareja en las prácticas de laboratorio.   
- ¿Te ayudo?- el chico la miró asomándose por detrás de su propia montaña de libros.   
Ella agitó la cabeza y echó a correr por el pasillo, riendo.  
- Ya vamos tarde, ¡aprisa!   
Tres muchachos que pasaban por su lado se detuvieron para mirarla. Kurosawa también la   
observó un instante antes de echar a correr tras ella. "Tengo que decírselo", pensó.   
  
***  
  
A veces la clase de anatomía resultaba un poco pesada. Touya empezaba a morder el   
bolígrafo, Raika miraba al profesor con los ojos muy abiertos, y Yukito tenía ganas de dormir, además   
de un hambre espantosa. Recordó los sucesos de hacía pocos días.  
Esa tarde estaba en su casa, estudiando en su habitación, cuando Raika, que acababa de darse   
un baño y tenía puesto el pijama, llamó a su puerta abierta.   
- ¿Mmm?- se volvió.   
- Quería decirte una cosa, es que no sé si lo sabes y…bueno…lo he estado pensando…- se acercó a él   
despacio, con gesto algo preocupado.  
- Habla sin miedo- el chico le sonrió.   
- Bueno- se serenó.- Yo…tampoco soy humana. Igual que tú.   
Yukito la miró fijamente sin dejar de sonreír y al fin habló.  
- Quieres decir que hay otra tú, que eres dos, ¿verdad? Alguna vez lo he pensado. Y dime, ¿te pareces a   
mi otro yo?   
- Somos similares, ambos guardianes de Sakura y ambos con poderes de la Luna. Pero yo he sido   
creada por ella, mientras que tú, bueno, Yue…como ya sabes, fue creado por el Amo Clow. Es que yo   
soy…-se ruborizó un poco- su…compañera.  
- Sakura debe haberse vuelto muy fuerte, si ha conseguido crearte. Me alegra que estés aquí, y apuesto   
lo que sea a que a él…también.   
- Muchas gracias por todo, Yukito.  
El círculo de luz se formó alrededor de Yukito y bajo sus alas apareció Yue. Raika enrojeció   
aún más.   
- No ha sido mala idea- el ángel cruzó los brazos.-Pero en cierto modo él ya lo sabía.   
La chica se transformó en Leuké y sonrió dulcemente.  
- Casi no puedo creer que ahora las cosas vayan tan bien. Y mi vida humana…me gusta mucho.   
- Sólo cuida de que nadie más sepa quién eres realmente. Al contrario que la mía, tu forma adoptada   
lo recuerda todo, y podrías equivocarte y desvelarlo.  
Ella se acercó más a él y apoyó su cabeza en su pecho.  
- Tendré cuidado.  
  
***  
  
- El festival no va a ser el mismo sin Shaoran- Sakura suspiró mientras servía a Tomoyo y a Raika una   
taza de té.   
- Sólo estará fuera una par de semanas, verás como vuelve pronto- dijo Tomoyo.   
- Supongo que lo más importante es que su madre se recupere de la operación. Ha debido ser algo   
muy complicado.   
Las dos asintieron. Faltaban pocos días para la Fiesta del Otoño y la ciudad de Tomoeda se   
preparaba para lucir sus mejores galas, como cada año.   
- Tengo algo para vosotras.- Tomoyo se levantó de un salto y cogió la bolsa de tela que había traído.-   
Es una fantástica ocasión para que luzcáis…esto.  
Sacó de la bolsa dos kimonos preciosos y se los alargó para que los vieran.   
- El rosa es el tuyo, Sakura, y el azul el de Raika. Para mí he hecho uno amarillo ^^  
No cabían en sí de alegría. Para Raika ésa iba a ser la primera vez que vestiría un kimono y   
estaba muy emocionada.  
- Muchísimas gracias.  
- Son tan bonitos…qué buena eres, Tomoyo- dijo Sakura.   
- Por supuesto los peinados también correrán de mi cuenta, así que nos veremos unas horas antes en   
mi casa, ¿vale?- sonrió.  
- ¡Estupendo!- exclamaron a dúo.   
  
***  
  
- Debería habértelo contado yo antes, que lo sé desde hace tiempo.  
- No, To-ya, has hecho bien, ella quería que guardaras el secreto. Y tenía pensado decírmelo tarde o   
temprano, sólo necesitaba tiempo.   
- Es una buena chica, a veces en clase tengo la impresión de que es la única que está atendiendo.  
Ambos se echaron a reír en plena calle. Iban de camino a casa de Touya, y el sol de la tarde   
invitaba a la alegría.   
- Por cierto, he estado pensando algo.  
- ¿Sí?  
- ¿Qué te parecería si nos planteásemos ir…a vivir juntos?  
- ¿Así, tan de repente? Pero…- Yukito se había quedado algo cortado; en el fondo era algo que le   
encantaría.   
- Aquí mismo, muy cerca de mi casa, alquilan una y quizá, entre los dos…bueno, ya somos bastante   
mayores.   
El otro chico sonrió abiertamente.  
- Si seguimos consiguiendo trabajos sin problema, no veo por qué no. Tengo que convencer a mis   
abuelos.   
- Mi padre no pondrá pegas, además seguiríamos estando muy cerca.   
- Entonces tenemos que pensarlo detenidamente.   
  
***  
- ¡Qué guayyy! ¡Sólo faltan dos días para el festival!- Raika estaba muy contenta, todo el mundo   
podía sentir la felicidad y el optimismo que irradiaba.   
En un descanso entre clase y clase, se le acercó un nerviosísimo Subaru, que para variar llevaba   
un libro enorme en la mano (qué chico, no paraba). Tenía algo importante que decirle:  
- Na…Natsukime, ¿vas a ir al Festival de Otoño?  
- Sí, claro, es mi primer año aquí y seguro que será genial.   
- ¿Vas con…alguien? Es decir ¿tienes pareja? O…o sea…¿querrías ser mi…pareja esa noche?- estaba   
rojo como un tomate.   
- Pues –meditó un momento sin dejar de sonreír, arqueando graciosamente las cejas.- Pues claro,   
¿por qué no?   
Casi pudo escuchar el suspiro de alivio del muchacho, aunque no percibió nada extraño en su   
rubor ni en su dramática actitud.  
- Pero a condición de que no me llames Natsukime, puedes llamarme Raika, como mis otros amigos.   
- De acuerdo, y tú llámame Subaru, por favor.   
Ella asintió.  
- Entonces…te recojo ¿a las cuatro?   
- Sí, vale. Pásate por casa de Tsukishiro, donde vivo, que te estaré esperando.  
- Será estupendo…Raika…  
  
***   
A las doce de la mañana se reunieron las tres amigas en casa de Tomoyo, que lo tenía todo   
preparado para comenzar los aderezos. Allí se vistieron con sus kimonos nuevos. El de Sakura era rosa   
pálido con estampado en fucsia y malva, muy bonito; el de Raika, azul intenso con hojas plateadas y   
un lazo plateado también en la cintura; y el de Tomoyo amarillo y anaranjado. Ésta se esmeró   
muchísimo con el cepillo y recogió el pelo de Sakura en un bonito moño, adornándolo con una flor   
rosa. Raika le dio bastante más trabajo: su melena fina y lisa caía hasta debajo de su cintura;   
finalmente consiguió hacerle dos trenzas y recogérselas con cintas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Después   
de varias horas, las tres estaban bellísimas.   
- ¿Quién es el chico que te va a acompañar? Mi hermano se sorprendió tanto al enterarse…- le   
preguntó Sakura a Raika.  
- Ah, es Subaru Kurosawa, un compañero de clase. Dicen que es raro, pero yo me llevo muy bien con   
él. Por cierto, tengo que marcharme porque va a ir a recogerme a casa. Nos veremos en el festival, ¿de   
acuerdo? Gracias por todo, Tomoyo. ¡Hasta luego!  
Ya había bastante gente por las calles cuando Raika se marchó en dirección a la casa. Allí   
estaba Yukito, vestido con su yukata (kimono) marrón.  
- Estás muy guapa. ¿Vienen a recogerte?  
- Gracias. Sí, Kurosawa llegará en un cuarto de hora. ¿Touya viene también?  
- No, nos encontraremos en el templo directamente.   
- Allí nos veremos todos, entonces.   
Al poco rato llamaron a la puerta y Raika recibió a su acompañante, que casi se desmayó al   
verla. Él vestía un sencillo yukata gris y las sandalias tradicionales japonesas.   
***  
- Qué…bonita.- Estaba sin habla.  
- Muchas gracias. ¿Nos vamos?  
- Vamos.   
Raika era demasiado hermosa para un tipo como él, pensó, y se sintió afortunado porque   
sabía que muchos habrían dado cualquier cosa por estar en su lugar. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía la   
necesidad de confesarle sus sentimientos, y decidió que sería esa noche, cuando el ambiente fuera   
propicio. "No creo que me diga que sí, pero tengo que intentarlo. Si no, no lo sabré nunca".  
La música, los inciensos y las luces de colores, los puestos de aperitivos tradicionales y, en   
general, la muchedumbre disfrutando a lo grande, eran el alma de la fiesta. Llevaron sus ofrendas al   
templo, donde se encontraron con Sakura y Tomoyo y Subaru fue debidamente presentado. Pero   
aprovechando que las niñas se marcharon a por algo para beber, el chico se dirigió a su acompañante.  
- Raika…tengo que decirte algo. Si no te importa podemos ir a un sitio más tranquilo.  
- Bueno. Ven, allí donde aquellos árboles no hay tanta gente- sonrió.  
Llegaron a un claro iluminado por la luz de la luna, y él se dispuso a hablar.  
- Verás, yo nunca…le he dicho nada parecido a nadie…pero es que tú- se retorcía las manos con   
nerviosismo- tú…eres tan diferente a todos los demás, y tan guapa que…me gustas mucho, Raika.   
La chica se quedó muy aturdida al escuchar esto. No sabía cómo reaccionar, apreciaba mucho   
a Subaru y no quería lastimarlo, pero no podía ser de otra forma. Miró al suelo. Su corazón pertenecía   
a Yue. Lo sentía, Subaru era tan bueno con ella…pero sólo podía darle su amistad.  
- Yo…gracias, pero ya hay una persona en mi vida.  
Casi pudo sentir el débil sonido de un corazón al romperse; él no se esperaba que ella tuviera   
novio porque jamás la había visto con ningún chico que pareciera serlo.   
- No…lo sabía. Entonces, esa persona debe ser muy afortunada. ¿Lo conozco?- el tono de su voz era   
casi un murmullo ahogado.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
- En la facultad escucho a diario a todos los chicos pronunciar tu nombre. De los que están sin   
compromiso, no hay uno solo que no sueñe contigo, pero por lo que parece te consideran   
inalcanzable y ninguno te ha dicho nada.   
- ¿En serio? No tenía ni idea- bajó la cabeza, pensativa.  
- Pero nadie sabe que ya tienes…alguien, si lo supieran no hablarían así. Si nadie lo conoce, ¿es porque   
vive lejos, en tu anterior ciudad?   
- Escúchame- habló dulcemente.- No puedo revelar su identidad, al igual que no puedo revelar   
ciertos secretos sobre mí misma a nadie. Tal vez algún día sepas quién soy en verdad y el motivo de mi   
silencio, pero por el momento sólo puedo pedirte que no intentes descubrirlo y que, por favor, sigas   
siendo mi amigo como lo has sido hasta ahora.   
- Lo comprendo-mintió, estaba muy confundido.- ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos, entonces?  
- ¡Claro!- sonrió ella, volviendo a su característica alegría.-¡Vamos!  
Lo cogió del brazo y regresaron de nuevo al corazón de la fiesta, que terminó sin más   
percance.  
  
***  
"Si supiera que no soy humana…no me querría de ese modo. Me siento tan mal por no   
decirle la verdad, pero tengo que cumplir con mi promesa. Este sentimiento que ahora turba mi   
espíritu…debe ser que me duele haberle hecho daño. Y no es sólo él, al parecer. Los chicos   
humanos…todos…lo siento por todos ellos, pero yo tengo a alguien a quien querer y no puedo   
dejarlo por nada ni nadie. Desde que estoy en ese mundo he observado diferentes tipos de amor. Por   
ejemplo, el de Sakura y Shaoran, que parece casi un vínculo irrompible, es una entrega tan absoluta y   
un no poder vivir el uno sin el otro… O el de mis queridos amigos Touya y Yukito, basado en el día a   
día. El de Tomoyo por Sakura, un cariño que a veces he visto brillar en las pupilas de aquélla, y que se   
expresa en los gestos más cotidianos de amistad. Sakura también nos quiere a nosotros, a sus   
guardianes, y por puro afecto a Yue me creó de la nada, dándome todo lo que soy.   
Y yo los quiero a todos ellos, que tan bien se portan conmigo. Y a Subaru también, aunque   
haya pasado algo que no esperaba, porque es siempre tan amable y formamos un gran equipo en la   
facultad. El mundo está lleno de amor, será por eso que me gusta tanto estar aquí."  
  
***  
***  
- Señorita Natsukime.  
Raika se detuvo en seco al oír la voz de uno de sus profesores.  
- Señor Oyama.  
- Tengo muy buenas noticias para usted. Si tiene un momento, se lo explico todo en mi despacho.   
- De acuerdo.  
Lo siguió a lo largo del interminable pasillo y entró con él en una habitación llena de papeles   
y libracos, con una mesa y un ordenador. Se sentaron.  
- Verá, sus calificaciones son muy elevadas teniendo en cuenta que lleva aquí muy poco tiempo, es   
una de las estudiantes que más interés pone en los trabajos y las prácticas, y resulta que hemos   
recibido una oferta de una clínica que está dispuesta a acoger a algunos alumnos de segundo curso   
para que practiquen allí, sin dejar de asistir a estas clases, por supuesto. Eso le supondría a usted un   
pequeño sueldo, además de la experiencia. ¿Qué me dice?  
- Sería…estupendo. Pero ¿seguro que quieren escogerme a mí? No sé si voy a saber.  
- Se trata de que aprenda, y eso a usted le gusta ¿no?- el profesor sonrió.  
- Claro, me encantaría.   
- Entonces empiezas mañana por la tarde. Enseguida te doy toda la información.   
- Muchísimas gracias.   
Cuando salió del despacho no cabía en sí de alegría. Tenía muchas ganas de trabajar y hacer   
algo útil. Justo en ese momento, tres chicas pasaron por delante de ella, eufóricas.   
- Jo, pero ¿lo habéis visto? ¡Es guapísimo!- decía una de ellas.  
- No hay otro igual en kilómetros a la redonda, qué digo yo, en toda la ciudad.  
- ¿Tendrá novia? Me muero por saberlo.  
Raika se sorprendió e intervino, puesto que las conocía porque eran de su curso.   
- Yuriko, ¿puedo saber de quién habláis?- preguntó, dirigiéndose a una de ellas.  
- ¡Ah, Raika! ¿No lo has visto aún? El chico nuevo, que viene de Kioto. Es realmente guapísimo. Se   
llama Isoshi Satoh- los ojos le echaban chispas de emoción.   
  
***  
- ¿Te refieres a mí?- una voz de chico se oyó a sus espaldas.   
Las chicas se volvieron, Yuriko absolutamente ruborizada ante la inesperada intervención. Se   
encontraron de frente con un chico moreno, de pelo corto y ojos de un color ámbar indescriptible.   
Era alto y fuerte, y lucía una sonrisa algo artificial en el rostro.  
- Eh…yo…- musitó Yuriko.  
Pero él miraba fijamente a Raika, que también parecía un poco impresionada. Las otras chicas   
se marcharon con disimulo, aún algo avergonzadas, dejándolos a los dos frente a frente.  
- Yo soy Isoshi Satoh- le tendió una mano.- Y tú debes de ser Raika, tu fama te precede ¿sabes?  
- Pues sí-le devolvió el gesto.- Raika Natsukime, encantada…de conocerte.   
- Nada más llegar me dijeron que había por aquí una chica guapísima, y al verte he pensado "debe ser   
ésa"- seguía sonriendo de forma enigmática.  
- Eh- se puso roja como un tomate.- Uh, gracias **^^** ¿Acabas de llegar a la ciudad?  
- Sí, me mudé aquí hace cuatro días para continuar mis estudios en esta Universidad. Motivos   
familiares, ya sabes.  
- Pues bienvenido- se esforzó en sonreír.- Yo también vengo de fuera. Oh, vas a tener que   
disculparme, pero mi clase empieza dentro de…dos minutos y…llego tarde.  
- ¿A qué curso vas?   
- A segundo, aula tercera.  
- Entonces vamos juntos, porque yo también.  
Raika sintió un escalofrío y comenzó a andar, seguida de cerca por el enigmático muchacho.   
  
***  
En clase se encontró con Subaru, que aquel lunes, un día después del Festival, parecía más   
triste que de costumbre. Raika se sentía culpable, lo saludó y obtuvo una vaga respuesta. Se sentó en   
una mesa a su lado. Miró hacia atrás, y pudo ver al nuevo, que ocupaba un sitio antes vacío y la estaba   
observando con gran interés. "Siento algo raro", pensó ella. "Hay algo en él que me asusta un poco, y   
no sé por qué. Deben ser esos ojos de gato, o esa sonrisa, o…". Por una vez no se enteró de la   
explicación del profesor, estuvo como en otro planeta. El ¿planeta Isoshi???  
Por la tarde contó a sus amigos la buena noticia, su oferta de trabajo, y todos se alegraron   
mucho. Sakura y Tomoyo se pusieron muy contentas y le desearon suerte. No les dijo nada acerca del   
chico nuevo, pero estaba preocupada.   
Al día siguiente no tuvo tiempo para pensar; entre las clases de la mañana y el trabajo que se   
presentaba muy duro y agotador no paró un segundo. Ayudó a varios médicos en calidad de   
enfermera, llevando la misma bata blanca que cuando hacía prácticas en la facultad. Por su carácter, se   
le daba bien tratar con los pacientes y no le costó mucho integrarse en el ambiente. Supo que a   
Subaru también le habían ofrecido un trabajo similar, pero de momento no lo había aceptado.  
La primera semana fue muy cansada para ella. En clase, Isoshi parecía interesado en cierto   
modo en conocerla y siempre estaba mirándola. Las otras chicas se morían de envidia y al mismo   
tiempo intentaban saber si a Raika le gustaba, si iban a salir juntos.  
- Si te lo pide, no deberías perder la oportunidad.- Yuriko insistía.- Cualquiera de nosotras daría lo   
que fuera.  
Entre los chicos también se murmuraban ciertas cosas, y algunos se mostraban recelosos o   
algo mosqueados ante la idea de "el guapo" lograra conquistar a Natsukime. Subaru pensaba que si en   
verdad tenía novio no había por qué preocuparse, que simplemente le daría una respuesta como la   
que le había dado a él. Pero no decía absolutamente nada. Y, ciertamente, Satoh tenía sus planes.   
  
***  
El aula estaba vacía cuando Raika entró a recoger unos libros, pero dejó de estarlo al poco   
tiempo. Isoshi había ido tras ella con intenciones más que claras.   
- ¿Puedo ayudarte con eso?  
- No, si yo puedo sola. Son sólo un par de libros- estaba agachada sobre su bolsa, pero levantó la   
cabeza, sobresaltada.   
- Bueno. ¿Saldrías conmigo el sábado?  
A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón y se levantó para mirarlo a los ojos.  
Sin dejar de sonreír en su manera característica, avanzó hasta detenerse a muy poca distancia de ella, y   
rodeó con sus manos su cintura, atrayéndola hacia sí. Ella trató en un principio de soltarse, pero   
volvió a encontrarse con ese par de ojos casi gatunos, en los que ahora percibía una emoción que no   
sabía clasificar. Era como fuego. Sin decir nada más, él levantó su barbilla con una mano,   
manteniendo la otra a su alrededor, y la besó con intensidad en los labios. Raika no pudo reaccionar,   
en ese momento se dejó llevar por la sensación y no trató de separarse.   
No pudo ver a Subaru entrar en la clase de modo distraído, y darse media vuelta ante la   
contemplación de la escena. Isoshi sí lo vio, y se rió para sus adentros, "perdedor". Por fin Raika apartó   
el rostro y retrocedió, avergonzada por haberse dejado llevar de esa forma.  
- ¿Qué te ocurre?  
- Yo no…no quería…esto…no tenía que haber pasado.   
- ¿Por qué? Puedo interpretarlo como la respuesta a mi pregunta.  
- No puedo…salir contigo.  
Cogió sus libros y salió corriendo; Isoshi no se molestó en seguirla. De momento, había   
logrado sus propósitos.   
A Subaru se le había roto aún más el corazón, no entendía cómo ella había podido caer en   
sus redes. No podía seguir comportándose como si nada. Le dolía tantísimo, se encontraba tan mal…   
A la hora del almuerzo vio a Raika sentada bajo un árbol, sola. Estaba esperando a Kinomoto y   
Tsukishiro, pensó Subaru. O…estaba esperando al otro. Parecía afligida, y ella se percató de la   
presencia del chico, y le hizo una señal, pero Kurosawa simplemente la miró y se dio media vuelta,   
alejándose del lugar y de la causa de su dolor.   
  
***  
  
"Estoy atrapada. Yo no quiero a Isoshi y sin embargo no he podido evitar que ocurriera. Se lo   
habrá tomado como un sí, ¿qué hago ahora? Creo que empiezo a volverme demasiado humana",   
pensó tristemente.   
Supo que Subaru lo había visto todo por su comportamiento los días posteriores. El chico   
apenas aparecía por las clases prácticas, y cuando lo hacía no le pedía que fuera su pareja en las tareas.   
Ella intentaba hablarle, explicarle…como fuera, pero no podía. Y además Isoshi se volvía más   
insistente y no se cortaba delante de los demás, con lo que la polémica estaba servida en toda la   
facultad. Raika no permitió que la pillara desprevenida y solía esquivarlo, pero la situación se le hacía   
insostenible…sobre todo, porque sabía que no podría resistirse si encontraba cerca esos ojos de ámbar   
de nuevo.   
Si Yukito escuchaba los comentarios (como todos los demás), entonces Yue lo sabía, y aún   
así nada preguntó del asunto a Leuké. Esto a ella la intranquilizaba aún más. Yue-Subaru-  
Isoshi…demasiada confusión para alguien que llevaba tan poco en el mundo. Demasiadas cosas que   
aclarar, y tenía que ser cuanto antes.   
  
***  
Unos días después, por la tarde, una sombra se aproximó a la casa de los Kinomoto. "El   
momento se acerca. Esa niña no puede compararse conmigo, por muy Maestra de las Cartas que sea".   
La sombra se detuvo tras unos setos y se volvió invisible, pudiendo así acercarse cuanto quiso sin ser   
descubierto.   
Sakura y Tomoyo estaban en la puerta de la casa con Leuké, que sostenía un pájaro entre sus   
manos. Era una paloma que habían encontrado herida y habían cuidado, hasta que estuvo preparada   
para alzar el vuelo. La guardiana extendió los brazos hacia arriba y el ave se elevó hasta desaparecer de   
su vista.  
"Esa mujer alada…es", pensó el invisible visitante, y se acercó más. "¡Raika! Raika no es   
humana, es uno de los protectores de Sakura. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Es una lástima,   
pero ni ella va a interponerse en mi camino. Mañana nos veremos, preciosa".   
Sakura miró a su alrededor. Había sentido algo, pero la sensación se desvaneció rápidamente y   
entraron en la casa, pues empezaba a refrescar. Shaoran regresaría dentro de tres días, su madre se   
había recuperado e iba a quedar al cuidado de sus hermanas. Todo volvería a la normalidad, pensó   
Sakura.  
  
***  
Él sabía que Raika no tenía que trabajar aquel viernes por la tarde, sabía también que después   
de clase iba a quedarse un rato más a buscar cierta información para un trabajo en la biblioteca, sola,   
pues sabía que Subaru no iba a acompañarla. Todo eso le hacía pensar que su momento había llegado,   
y él también se quedó al terminar las clases, procurando que nadie se diera cuenta de que no se había   
marchado.   
Ya no quedaba un alma y la muchacha se dirigió hacia las enormes estanterías de libros, triste   
al encontrarse sola y lamentando una vez más el distanciamiento de su amigo. Lo lamentaba con   
todo su corazón. Tuvo un mal presentimiento y se volvió, topándose de nuevo con los ojos que   
tanto temía. No le dio tiempo a hablar, de las manos de Isoshi comenzaron a salir una especie de   
cuerdas transparentes que la rodearon, dejándola absolutamente indefensa.   
- ¿Por qué has hecho eso? Suéltame, por favor  
- Lo siento pero no puedo- sonreía en su modo habitual.- Creo que hemos guardado demasiados   
secretos el uno para con el otro, y ya que yo he descubierto el tuyo…bueno, lo justo será que te   
cuente el mío. Sígueme, aquí podría entrometerse alguien. Vamos al aula mayor de la planta de arriba.   
A ella no le quedó otro remedio, por más que forcejeó no consiguió liberarse y además   
pensó que le convenía saber de qué se había enterado Isoshi. Así que lo siguió y entraron en una gran   
clase con pocos muebles, al ser una sala multiusos según la ocasión. Allí las cuerdas la dejaron libre.   
- Me pregunto cuánto tardará en venir Sakura, si te retengo aquí- sonrió con malicia.  
- ¿Sakura? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con ella?  
- Ahora que sé lo que tú tienes que ver con ella, supongo que mucho. ¿No crees, guardiana?   
Los ojos verdes de Raika se abrieron con espanto, la había descubierto pero…¿qué pasaría   
ahora?   
- No temas, yo tampoco soy lo que parezco. Y si no observa.  
Diciendo esto extendió el dedo anular, en el cual llevaba un anillo metálico. Del anillo   
comenzó a salir una luz dorada muy intensa que lo envolvió y luego se desvaneció, mostrando a un   
Isoshi algo diferente del anterior. Éste vestía con un extraño traje completamente negro, excepto por   
una banda naranja que lo rodeaba a modo de cinturón. Sus ojos habían adquirido un color aún más   
intenso que de costumbre y la miraban fijamente.   
- En la escuela de magia me conocían como Kyattsuai* (Nota de la autora:*ojo de gato, creo). Tengo   
fama de ser el más poderoso de los jóvenes hechiceros, pero es una fama que tengo que consolidar.   
Me dijeron que el poder de la Maestra de las Cartas de Clow no tenía igual y tengo que comprobarlo.   
No te importa, ¿verdad, preciosa?  
Mientras oía sus palabras Raika se transformó y Leuké se presentó en todo su esplendor, pero   
con una clara expresión de enfado en el rostro.  
- Ni siquiera sueñes con conseguirlo.   
- No podrás impedírmelo, además, tienes debilidad por mí, ¿lo has olvidado?  
- Te equivocas. Raika sí la tiene, pero estás hablando con Leuké Selene y si le intentas hacer daño a mi   
Maestra te las verás conmigo. No te tengo ningún miedo.  
  
***  
Sin decir nada, Isoshi le hizo otra demostración de su poder disparando un rayo contra la   
pared, que quedó profundamente horadada y desprendía humo. Leuké concentró su poder entre sus   
manos y le atacó con una esfera luminosa, pero una especie de escudo parecía protegerlo. Al ver que   
no surtía efecto, sintió auténtico pánico. "Maestra", pensó.   
- ¿Quién anda ahí?- el mago se volvió hacia la puerta.   
Descubrió a Subaru, que acababa de subir con la intención de buscar a Raika para preguntó   
que si podía colaborar con ella en el trabajo. Ahora el estudiante estaba muy asombrado.   
- Vaya, vaya, parece que tenemos visita.  
- ¿Ra…Raika?- las sílabas se le atragantaron al observar el par de alas blancas que nacían de su espalda.  
- Te lo explicaré todo. Pero, por favor, ¡busca a Kinomoto y Tsukishiro, rápido!   
- Pe…  
- ¡Sólo búscalos y tráelos, te lo ruego!- la expresión suplicante de la muchacha lo terminó de   
convencer, y se marchó a toda prisa.   
"¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es Raika en realidad? Tengo que encontrar a esos dos, pero no sé   
dónde". Salió del edificio corriendo y pronto dio alcance a los grupos de chicos que habían salido más   
tarde. Les preguntó y, siguiendo sus indicaciones, pudo alcanzar a Touya y a Yukito cuando estaban   
muy cerca de la casa de aquél. Se volvieron al oír sus pasos.  
- ¿Kurosawa?- Touya arqueó una ceja.- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
- Raika tiene problemas- tomó aire, estaba exhausto.- Creo que se trata de Satoh, ella me ha pedido   
que os avise. Es todo muy raro, juraría que cuando la he visto tenía un par de alas.   
Touya miró a Yukito un momento, y luego los dos a Subaru, que permanecía expectante y   
muy nervioso.   
- No te asustes- dijo Yukito.  
La luz de siempre envolvió su cuerpo y bajo un par de alas blancas apareció Yue, que se elevó   
sobre sus cabezas.   
- Yo voy volando, seguidme lo más rápido que podáis.  
Diciendo esto, batió sus alas y se alejó, mientras el pobre Subaru permanecía con la boca   
abierta y los ojos desorbitados.   
- ¿Vienes o no?- le preguntó Touya, empezando a correr.  
Sin responder nada, lo siguió a través de las calles hasta llegar a la puerta de la facultad.   
  
***  
Sakura se estremeció.  
- ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Kero-chan, soltando el mando de su videojuego un momento.   
- Tengo un mal presentimiento. Leuké está en apuros.   
- ¿Eres capaz de encontrarla?- dijo, volviendo a su forma original.  
- Sí, voy a utilizar Vuelo. ¡Vamos!   
Y salieron por la ventana.   
  
***  
- ¿No tardan demasiado tus amigos?- Isoshi se acercó a Leuké, que permanecía apoyada contra la   
pared y en silencio.- Espero que se den prisa para que la diversión comience cuanto antes.  
Ella no respondió, sólo miró al frente cuando sintió cerca la energía de Yue.   
- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- aterrizó, poniéndose en guardia cuando vio a Isoshi vestido de esa forma   
tan extraña y la palidez del rostro de Leuké.   
En ese mismo momento entraron Touya y Subaru, que ya no podía ni con su alma después   
de tanta carrera.   
- A ver si me equivoco- dijo el hechicero.- Otro guardián y dos humanos normales y corrientes, y   
por tanto inofensivos.   
- Leuké- la llamó Yue.   
La chica intentó avanzar para refugiarse junto a él, pero se sintió atraída de nuevo hacia la   
pared.   
-Yu…e- murmuró ella, tratando de liberarse de aquel poder maligno que le hacía daño.   
- Suéltala ahora mismo- lo miró fijamente.   
- Lo siento, pero desde pequeño me he acostumbrado al hecho de que cuando quiero algo,   
simplemente lo cojo, y suele salirme bien. Y si no me crees, puedes preguntárselo a…Raika. Oooops-   
fingió lamentar su metedura de pata.- Perdona, creía que te lo había contado. Tengo un testigo de   
excepción, ¿verdad, Kurosawa?   
Subaru miró al suelo, aturdido. Yue no sabía a quién mirar, permanecía con el gesto   
inexpresivo. Touya intuía de qué iba todo aquello.   
- ¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?- Sakura y Kero entraron por la ventana, y Vuelo desapareció   
de la espalda de la niña.   
- Ya estamos todos- sonrió Isoshi.- Permíteme que me presente, Maestra Sakura- hizo una extraña y   
sin duda falsa reverencia.- Me llamo Isoshi Satoh, aunque en el mundo de la magia se me conoce   
como Kyattsuai, de la Escuela de la Isla Invisible.   
Sakura lo miraba, incrédula, pero aferrando fuertemente su bastón.   
- He venido para luchar contigo y derrotarte.  
- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas con eso?  
- Demostrar que soy el hechicero más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Así que ponte en guardia.   
- ¡Antes te las tendrás que ver con nosotros!- exclamó Kero, lanzando una llamarada de fuego en   
dirección a él.   
Pero el mago hizo uso de su anillo y creó a su alrededor un escudo defensivo infranqueable   
para las llamas. Le tocó el turno a Yue, pero la flecha de su arco obtuvo idéntico resultado, siendo   
rechazada y yendo a clavarse contra la pared.   
- Esto es aburrido- el malvado bostezó y miró a Sakura.- ¿Piensas luchar o no?  
  
***  
- Esto me parece absurdo. Nunca lucho si no hay un buen motivo- cruzó los brazos.   
Él se volvió hacia Leuké y volvió a rodearla con sus cuerdas invisibles, atrayéndola hacia sí.   
- Ahora tienes un buen motivo. No querrás que destruya a la mejor de tus creaciones, ¿verdad?  
Kero y Yue se abalanzaron sobre él al mismo tiempo, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas, pero   
salieron mal parados. Se dieron cuenta de que su poder era inmenso.   
- ¡Maldito seas!- Subaru apretó los dientes y corrió junto a Raika, pero Isoshi lo derribó con la fuerza   
de un solo dedo.   
- ¡Subaru! ¡Noo!- gritó Leuké, rompiendo las cuerdas que la apresaban y corriendo junto a él. El   
chico había perdido el conocimiento.  
- No pienso permitir que le hagas daño a ninguno de los amigos de Raika, y por supuesto tampoco a   
mi Maestra, al Guardián del Sello o a mi compañero. ¡Antes pasarás por encima mía!  
Sakura decidió intervenir.  
- ¡Ya está bien! Te daré lo que buscas, Kyattsuai. ¡Viento!- exclamó golpeando una de las Cartas.  
La ráfaga intentó rodearlo, pero no pudo hacer nada por el escudo que lo protegía.   
- ¿No sabes hacer nada mejor?   
Obedeciendo a una señal de Yue, Touya sacó a Subaru, aún inconsciente, de la sala, para que   
no corriera más peligro.   
Sakura cerró los ojos y concentró todo su poder en un punto, que se elevó en forma de   
estrella entre sus manos. En ese momento, como si estuvieran interconectados y supieran lo que   
debían hacer, los tres guardianes dispararon su magia en dirección a ese punto, formando entre los   
cuatro una estrellas aún mayor y más brillante. Isoshi lanzó sus cadenas contra Sakura pero no logró   
rozarla, sino que se vio derrotado cuando el poder de la estrella lo alcanzó de pleno, estrellándolo   
contra la pared. Sakura miró a sus guardianes y sonrió, y luego miró al hechicero, que estaba en el   
suelo.   
- Se llama trabajo en equipo, gato solitario. Has perdido- sonrió.   
  
***  
Él se levantó rápidamente pero no quiso seguir luchando.   
- Está bien. Supongo que he llevado todo esto demasiado lejos. Tú ganas. Pero voy a seguir   
mejorando en la Escuela y nos volveremos a encontrar muy pronto.   
Vio a Leuké correr junto a Yue y quedarse muy quieta a su lado.   
- Sayonara- dijo el hechicero, y se desvaneció en el aire.   
En ese momento entraron Touya y Subaru, ya repuesto del golpe aunque con síntomas de   
cansancio. Se acercó a Leuké y la observó detenidamente.  
- Siempre pensé que eras un ángel- le dijo.   
- Siento que no pudieras saberlo antes. Como entenderás, no resulta fácil ser dos personas al mismo   
tiempo, y si la gente lo supiera…si todos supieran que Raika no es humana, se quedaría sin futuro en   
este mundo, porque nadie admitiría que una enfermera que ni siquiera es humana se ocupara de los   
humanos. ¿Lo…entiendes ahora?  
- Pero yo no habría dicho nada. Y ahora tampoco se lo diré a nadie.   
Leuké se rodeó de luz de nuevo y volvió a su aspecto de Raika. Subaru miró a Yue y dijo con   
voz resignada:  
- Supongo que definitivamente no podía competir contigo.  
- Yukito y yo somos seres independientes, cada uno con nuestra propia personalidad. Pero Raika y   
Leuké no, ellas son la misma.   
Raika miró a Sakura y ella comprendió inmediatamente lo que le quería decir.   
- Raika, es tu decisión. ¿Prefieres que Leuké y tú seáis independientes en cuanto a la personalidad, para   
así poder vivir una vida humana sin temor.  
Pero ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo dulcemente.  
- No, no podría vivir sin recordar quién soy realmente y para qué estoy aquí. Pero es que…  
- Leuké Selene ama a Yue, pero Raika, para tener una vida humana y feliz, necesita disponer   
libremente de su corazón- dijo Kero, que se había vuelto muy perspicaz para estos asuntos.   
- Porque sería injusto obligarla a estar sola mientras permanece en su forma adoptada- añadió Touya.  
- Así, aunque sean la misma persona en todos los sentidos- añadió Sakura- y Leuké ame a Yue más   
que a nadie en este mundo, Raika necesita a un humano que la quiera.   
Raika se sonrojó y no supo adónde mirar. Finalmente miró a Yue, dándose cuenta de que   
Sakura tenía razón; él, sin dejar de parecer sereno, hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Subaru   
contemplaba la escena en silencio.   
  
***  
Kero y Sakura se marcharon, también Touya y Yukito, quedándose solos Raika y su   
compañero de prácticas en la clase.   
- Después de todo esto, ¿tienes ganas de ir a la biblioteca a por los libros?- preguntó él.  
Ella sonrió.  
- Realmente no.   
- ¿Te acompaño a casa, entonces?  
Raika se detuvo en seco en la puerta del edificio y tomó la mano de Subaru entre las suyas, el   
cual lo miró sorprendido.   
- Si…todavía sigue en pie lo que me dijiste…¿podrías ser tú el humano que me quiera?  
- Desde que te conocí no he dejado de quererte, ¿por qué iba a ser distinto ahora?- sonrió.  
La chica lo rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Ahora se veía libre de   
toda la confusión que había sentido días atrás, de todos sus temores y de la influencia del fuego de   
Isoshi. Ahora sabía que prefería estar con aquél que había intentado protegerla hasta el final, aún sin   
poderes, y que la querría siempre.  
Leuké Selene amaba a Yue, por supuesto. Eso no tenía por qué cambiar. Pero Raika, siendo la   
misma que ella, era por fin libre; casi tanto como Yukito.  
  
***  
Al día siguiente…  
- Raika, Yuki y yo nos vamos a vivir juntos- dijo Touya.  
- ¿De verdad?  
- Sí, tenemos pensado alquilar una casa. Queremos que vengas con nosotros.  
- ¿Quéeee?! ¿Lo dices en serio? No quiero ser una molestia.  
- En absoluto- intervino Yukito.- Somos amigos, ¿no?  
- Sí- estaba alucinando.- Entonces…yo, como estoy trabajando, puedo poner una parte, y además   
echaré una mano en la cocina, que se me da bien.  
- Mañana vamos a firmar. Ya lo saben mi padre, Sakura y los abuelos de Yuki.   
- Iré con vosotros, entonces.  
Raika miró al cielo; el otoño ya había hecho a todos los árboles perder sus hojas, y dentro de   
poco sería invierno. Un tímido sol extendió uno de sus rayos sobre la melena de la joven, haciendo   
que brillara como el oro. "Dos vidas…igual de maravillosas…para una sola persona", pensó sonriendo,   
y se alejó con su bolsa en la mano en dirección a la facultad, seguida por sus amigos.   
  
  
FIN  
Notas finales: Bueno, aquí tenéis lo que os prometí. Necesitaba escribir esta tercera parte ,pero no sé si   
es mejor, peor o igual que las otras dos. Dadme vuestra opinión a mjpj@supercable.es ¡Gracias por   
leerla, y por vuestro apoyo a la hora de escribirla!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
12  
  



End file.
